House of Wolves
by etherealfeathers
Summary: Charlotte McCall seemingly has it all; good looks, good friends, good grades, and boys fighting for her affection. Unfortunately, all of that began to change the night that her twin brother was bitten by a rogue Alpha. She and her friends are thrown into the mysterious world of the Supernatural where it's either kill or be killed. (OC/Stiles, Isaac, or Derek)


**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first Teen Wolf fanfic, and also the first fanfic I've ever posted online! :) I plan on doing one episode per chapter. Also, this story is going to end up being Stiles/OC, Derek/OC, or Isaac/OC. As for which one is endgame, I'm not sure yet, but my character will explore relationships with all three. Tell me which one you guys like seeing her with most!**

**This story is rated M for sexual content and language.**

After a long and well-needed summer break, Charlotte McCall was absolutely ready to get back to school. She was in her room standing in the doorway of her closet, searching for the perfect outfit. Her closest friend, Lydia Martin, had made it perfectly clear through several texts (and phone calls, and emails…) that she and Charlotte had to make amazing impressions on the first day back; even better than the ones they had made last year as freshmen. Charlotte, of course, refused to disappoint. After going through her entire closet, Charlotte finally felt satisfied with the outfit she had picked out, but when she walked over to her dresser to pick matching accessories, she heard strange shuffling noises coming from outside.

Armed with nothing but an x-acto knife, Charlotte cautiously stepped out into the hallway of her house, and looked at her twin brother, Scott, in confusion. He only shrugged in response and tightened his grip on their mother's baseball bat, and the twins headed downstairs. Scott nodded towards the sliding glass door to the porch with his head, and Charlotte huffed. She hated being the one to open doors whenever they were doing something that could potentially get them both killed. Slowly, her fingers curled around the door handle and she quietly slid it open. Scott walked through the doorway first, the baseball bat raised and ready to swing. Charlotte let out an undignified shriek of surprise when Scott and someone else both started to scream. She rushed outside, knife poised and ready to stab, when she noticed it was only Stiles being an idiot.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing!?" Scott shouted at their friend.

"You two weren't answering your phones." Stiles said sheepishly, "Why do you have a bat? And why does Charlotte have a knife?" When Scott turned around to look at her in confusion, she quickly hid her x-acto knife in the pocket of her sweatpants.

"We thought you were a predator, fuckface!" Charlotte huffed, her hand still gripped tightly around the knife in her pocket.

"A pre- wha- pf- just- Look, I know it's late but you've got to hear this." The grin on Stiles' face was one of pure mischief and delight, and Charlotte had a sinking feeling in her gut. She knew that _that _look meant whatever Stiles had to say was only going to cause trouble for the three of them. "Char… I know that look on your face-", Charlotte glared at him, "-But just hear me out. I saw my dad leave 20 minutes ago, dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer in the Beacon department, even state police."

"For what?" The twins asked in sync, briefly glancing at each other.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods." Stiles said as he jumped off of the room and landed safely in the front yard.

"A dead body?" Scott asked, confused.

"No, a body of water." Stiles said sarcastically, earning a small chuckle from Charlotte. "Yes, dumbass, a dead body." He then jumped over the railing of their porch.

"You mean like, murdered?" Scott asked.

"I hope not…" Charlotte muttered.

"Nobody knows yet, just that it was a girl, probably in her twenties."

"So… If they found the body," Charlotte began,

"Then what are they looking for?" Scott finished.

Stiles grinned and Charlotte knew she wouldn't like his next answer.

"That's the best part. They only found half." Charlotte knew she should just walk right back inside and let her dumbass brother and his dumbass friend go and get caught. "We're going."

_'I need to learn how to say no to these things.'_ Charlotte thought bitterly.

"Speaking of halves," Stiles began as he started up his Jeep, "When are you two going to explain to me how the whole twin telepathy thing works?"

"Never." Scott and Charlotte answered in sync.

It was gonna be a long night.

* * *

"Are we seriously going to do this?" Charlotte asked irritably as they piled out of the Jeep. Scott nodded his head in agreement with her.

"You two are the one's always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town." Stiles huffed and began his trek into the woods.

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep for practice tomorrow." Scott complained as he and Charlotte followed their spazzy friend.

"And Lydia will kill me if I show up to school with bags under my eyes." Charlotte added.

"Right, 'cause sitting on the bench is such grueling effort. And you-" Stiles pointed at Charlotte, "can't cover up any blemish with makeup." Charlotte conceded, knowing that Stiles had a point.

"No," Scott protested, "Because I'm playing this year. In fact, I'm making first line!" He declared, and Charlotte smiled at her twin, knowing how badly he wanted to play (but also knowing how bad he was at actually playing).

"That's the spirit! Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one." Stiles teased, and the twins laughed as they walked deeper into the woods.

"Hey, Stiles…" Charlotte started,

"Just out of curiosity…" Scott continued,

"…Which half of the body are we looking for?" They finished together, and Stiles stopped dead in his tracks.

"…Huh. I didn't even think about that." He shrugged before continuing to walk.

"And what if whoever killed the girl…" Scott began this time.

"…Is still out here?" Charlotte finished.

"That's also something I didn't think about." Stiles admitted sheepishly, and Scott laughed.

"It's comforting to know that you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail." Charlotte sneered as they climbed up a hill. She heard Scott's breath quicken, but knew he'd be alright since he brought his inhaler along with him.

"Y'know-" gasp "-maybe the severe asthmatic-" gasp "-should be the one-" gasp "-holding the flashlight." Charlotte turned around to see Scott slumped against a tree, shaking his inhaler. Since Stile hadn't stopped and actually listened to what her twin said, Charlotte stopped and motioned for Scott to continue following, then hurried after Stiles.

The three friends laid on the forest floor, hidden by the underbrush, excitedly watching as a search party swept through the woods not too far from where they were.

"C'mon!" Stiles jumped to his feet and took off, and Charlotte quickly did the same, both of them forgetting that Scott wouldn't be able to easily keep up with them.

"Stiles! Char!" Scott took a quick pump from his inhaler, then got up and ran after them. "Wait up! Stiles! Charlotte!"

Stiles and Charlotte both slowed down, turning around to find Scott, until something came up behind them and began barking, scaring both of them.

"Stay right there!" A state trooper yelled at the two.

Charlotte's heart raced and she quickly grabbed Stiles' hand, squeezing it tightly. He looked at her in shock, and then looked back at the state trooper.

"Hold on! Hold on," A familiar voice said, and Charlotte immediately felt the tension dissipate as Sheriff Stilinski walked towards them, "These little delinquents belong to me. Well, at least the boy does, but the girl is at my house so often she might as well belong to me too." He teased, and Charlotte blushed, squeezing Stiles' hand again.

"Hey, Dad…" Stiles tried to act casual, but failed miserably.

"Do you listen to all of my phone calls?" the Sheriff asked.

"No!" Stiles protested, "At least, not the boring ones, but that's not why Charlotte and I are here!"

"Oh really?" the Sheriff raised an eyebrow at this, "Then what exactly are you two doing in the middle of the forest, alone?"

"We were just… uh…" Stiles racked his brain for a good excuse, but Charlotte beat him to it.

"We were on a date!" She said suddenly, startling both the Sheriff and Stiles.

"Uh-huh. Sure. So, your other usual partner in crime isn't here, right?" Sheriff asked, clearly not believing her.

"Wha- Scott? Scott's at home, why would I bring Scott on a date that I'm having with his sister, because we are definitely on a date right now, and if Scott, her brother, her twin brother, was here then that would definitely be a mood killer, because we are on a _date_." Stiles rambled on, hoping Scott wouldn't reveal himself. "It's just me and Charlotte. Charlotte and I. Alone, in the woods, together…"

"Scott! You out there?" Sheriff Stilinski called out and shined his flashlight on the trees behind them, "Scott?"

Stiles squeezed Charlotte's hand, and the Sheriff sighed and looked at the two teenagers.

"Alright, I'm gonna walk you two back to the Jeep and we are gonna have a discussion on privacy, and appropriate times and places to have dates." He grabbed Stiles' shoulder and led them out of the Preserve. Charlotte looked back out at the forest and hoped that her brother would get home okay.

* * *

Stiles' Jeep pulled into the driveway of the McCall house.

"So, we were on a date?" Stiles asked teasingly and Charlotte punched his shoulder.

"Shut up, assmunch." She grumbled, "You have to admit, it was a good excuse and the look on your dad's face was hilarious." Charlotte crossed her arms, trying to look upset and embarrassed, but the smile on her face gave away her actual feelings on the matter.

"It was a good excuse, but it was also just… unexpected. What am I gonna say to my dad if he asks me about how our 'relationship' is? What if he calls your mom about it?" Stiles turned to her in mock horror and added, "What if he tries to give us _the talk_?" Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"Tell him I dumped your ass 'cause the sex wasn't up to my standards." She teased, and Stiles scoffed.

"Like you would know what good sex feels like." Stiles teased, but Charlotte looked at him with an overly smug smirk. "Unless, you do know what good sex feels like… Oh my god, Charlotte, you're not a virgin!?" Charlotte punched his shoulder again.

"That's none of your business!" She huffed, and unlocked her seatbelt. "And if your dad actually does ask, just tell him that we decided we were better off as friends."

"Ouch… Did you just friendzone me?" Stiles asked as Charlotte got out of the Jeep.

"If you use the douchebag term 'friendzone' again, I'm going to _murder_zone you." Charlotte glared at him, and then closed the car door. Stiles leaned across the seat where she previously sat and rolled down the window.

"Yes ma'am!" He yelled cheekily, then waved goodbye as he pulled out of her driveway. Charlotte waved goodbye, rolled her eyes, and then headed inside her house.

* * *

"So tell me again," Jackson began, and Charlotte groaned then chuckled, "He seriously hung upside down-"

"Yes."

"-From your roof-"

"Yes."

"-To tell you and your dumbass twin about half of a dead body?"

"Yes, Jackson!" Charlotte punched her ex-boyfriend's shoulder playfully. They had dated for a while in middle school, but the summer before freshman year, Charlotte decided that Jackson and Lydia would make a much better couple. Charlotte and Jackson were still great friends, as close as siblings, and nothing would change that. They had been each other's firsts for a lot of things, and Lydia was never jealous when the two continued to be friends. (In fact, Jackson and Lydia's kinky sex life occasionally included Charlotte who almost never said no to a good time.)

"He is such a fucking weirdo!" Jackson exclaimed, gripping the steering wheel a little tighter. "I seriously have no idea how you put up with those idiots."

"It's a mystery to us all." Charlotte shrugged, and then laughed again. "That wasn't even the worst part though."

"Oh god, there's more?" Jackson looked at her, and Charlotte grinned cheekily. "You actually went?"

"Not only did I go, but Stiles and I got caught by the State Police-"

"Holy shit."

"-And the Sheriff. And of course, me, being the amazing goddess that I am-"

"All praise Char the beautiful."

"I totally saved Stiles' ass by telling his father that we were out there on a date." Charlotte finished, and Jackson swerved the Porsche in surprise.

"You told him what!?" Jackson exclaimed as he pulled into a parking spot.

"I know, I know, I have the worst excuses." Charlotte groaned, letting her head loll back on the headrest.

"Where was your brother," Jackson gestured to her twin, who was currently placing his bike in the bike rack next to the spot Jackson had parked in, "during all of this?"

"Hiding in the trees behind us." Charlotte said sheepishly.

Jackson rolled his eyes and huffed, then opened his door, hitting Scott's legs with it on purpose.

"Dude," Jackson growled at him, "Watch the paint job." He was about to get in Scott's face, but someone from the Lacrosse team called out to him. "See you later, Char." Jackson nodded at her before walking off. Scott looked over at Charlotte, his facial expressions clearly saying 'what the actual fuck?'

Charlotte smoothed out her dress and then walked over to her brother. "Sorry, Scotty, there's nothing I can really say or do to him that'll make him any less of a jackass towards you."

"It's fine, Char. It's not your fault." Scott sighed and they walked to the front of the school to meet up with Stiles.

"Kay, let's see this thing!" Stiles said excitedly as Scott pulled up his shirt to reveal the large and slightly bloody bandage on his side that Charlotte had placed there when Scott had stumbled into her room last night.

"Holy-" Stiles went to touch it, but Charlotte slapped his hand away at the same time Scott exclaimed "Woah!"

Scott tugged his shirt down again, then picked his bag up and slung it over his shoulder. "It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." He shrugged, and Stiles looked surprised while Charlotte simply rolled her eyes.

"A wolf bit you?" Stiles asked.

"Uh-huh-"

"No, not a chance." Stiles interrupted and shook his head as they walked towards the school entrance.

"Well, I heard a wolf howling." Scott said as if that explained everything.

"No, you didn't."

"What do you mean, 'No, I didn't'?" Scott scoffed, "How do you know what I heard?"

"Because, California doesn't have wolves. It's been like, sixty years." Stiles explained.

"That's what I told him." Charlotte added, and Scott looked confused.

"Really?"

"Yes, really!" Charlotte huffed.

"There are no wolves in California." Stiles repeated, slightly exasperated.

Scott shook his head, "Well, if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not gonna believe me when I tell you that I found the dead body." He smirked.

"Are you kidding me!?" Stiles' mood instantly picked up.

"Ugh, I wish." Scott sighed. "I'm gonna have nightmares for a month."

"That is freaking awesome! I mean, that is seriously the best thing that has happened to this town since- Since the birth of Lydia Martin-"

The strawberry-blonde passed by them, only slowing down to grab Charlotte's arm, forcing the girl to walk with her.

"Hey, Lydia!" Stiles tried to talk to her, "You look like… like you're gonna ignore me." He sighed then turned back to Scott.

"Poor Stiles." Charlotte giggled as she and Lydia headed towards their lockers.

"Whatever," Lydia rolled her eyes, "We have teenagers to emotionally cripple and impressions to make."

* * *

Charlotte's first class of the day was English. She took the seat right in front of Stiles' and right next to Scott. She silently read the syllabus on her desk as the teacher droned on about the body found in the woods.

"As you all know, there indeed was a body found in the woods last night, and I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios as to what happened. But, I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody-"

Charlotte looked up from the Syllabus and turned to Stiles, who merely shrugged in response. This was obviously news to him as well.

"-Which means, you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus, which is on your desk, outlining the semester."

Charlotte huffed, then looked back down at the sheet of paper in front of her. She was about to continue reading it when she noticed that her twin had jumped in his seat. Charlotte looked over at him curiously, trying to catch his attention but he just stared out the window at something. Ever so slowly, his gaze drifted from the window, to the front of the classroom, and then finally to the door just as the principal walked in with a girl that the twins had never seen before.

"Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please, do your best to make her feel welcome." The principal said, and then left the classroom.

Allison shyly stood at the front of the room, and Charlotte smiled softly at her. She beckoned for the new girl to come and sit behind Scott. Allison smiled at Charlotte and took the seat, as Scott picked up a pen and turned around to hand it to her. The new girl looked at it incredulously before smiling and thanking him. Charlotte slightly tilted her head as she curiously watched the interaction between Allison and her brother, but soon placed it at the back of her mind as their teacher continued to talk.

* * *

When the bell rang, Charlotte turned to Allison and smiled at her. "I'm Charlotte McCall. Do you want help finding your locker and next class?" She offered sweetly, twirling a strand of her long, dark brown hair.

"Yeah, that'd be great!" Allison smiled and nodded. Charlotte linked their arms together and directed Allison in the direction of the locker number she had told her. As they got supplies for their next class, Charlotte noticed Allison and Scott staring at each other and smirked to herself. She wanted to tell Allison about her twin, but before she got the chance, Lydia walked over.

"That jacket is absolutely killer." Lydia complimented, "Where'd you get it?"

"My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco." Allison explained with a gorgeous smile. Lydia and Charlotte glanced at each other, both of them smiling as well.

"And you are now our new best friend." Lydia said, then giggled as Jackson came up behind her and pulled her into a kiss. Charlotte and Allison both laughed at the couple's PDA, and then Lydia introduced her to Jackson.

"So, this weekend there's a party." Lydia said as Jackson wrapped an arm around her waist.

"A party?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, Friday night." Jackson explained, "You should come."

"Uh, I can't. It's Family Night this Friday, but thanks for asking." She shrugged.

"Are you sure?" Charlotte asked, "Everyone's going after the scrimmage game."

"You mean like football?"

"Football's a joke at Beacon." Jackson scoffed, "The sport here is Lacrosse. We've won the State Championship for the past three years."

"All because of a certain team captain!" Lydia grinned, then pulled Jackson in for another kiss.

"Every season starts with a scrimmage to decide the new first line." Charlotte explained to Allison, who seemed a little lost.

"We have practice in a few minutes. You can come if you don't have anywhere else you need to go." Jackson shrugged.

"Well, I was going to-" Allison began, but Lydia cut her off.

"Perfect! You're coming." Lydia grabbed one of Allison's hands and Charlotte grabbed the other, and the four of them walked to the field.

* * *

Lydia, Allison, and Charlotte took their seats on the bleachers and Charlotte's eyes scanned the field, hoping to find someone.

"Who are you looking for?" Lydia teased, "Hoping to catch a glimpse of your shy grave digger?"

Charlotte blushed and elbowed Lydia playfully, "Shut up." She muttered, but continued to look for the #14 jersey anyway. Much to her surprise, Charlotte did actually see the boy she had been looking for, Isaac Lahey. He looked up from where he was standing on the field and shyly waved at her before turning away for listen to whatever Coach Finstock was spewing now.

Charlotte smiled and her heart fluttered in her chest, until she noticed Coach handing her brother the gear usually used by the goalie.

_'Huh… that's weird. I thought Scott didn't play goalie.'_

"Who's that?" Allison asked, gesturing towards Scott.

"Him?" Lydia tilted her head, "I'm not sure who he is…"

"Bullshit." Charlotte chuckled, "That's my twin brother, Scott. Why do you ask?"

"Twin…? Oh, uh, no specific reason really. I just wanted to know who handed me a pen in our English class." Allison blushed and shrugged, and Charlotte could tell that wasn't her only reason for wanting to know Scott's name.

Before Charlotte could ramble on about how sweet and dorky her twin was, the referee blew his whistle signaling the start of practice. Scott immediately gripped his head and appeared to be in intense pain. Charlotte tensed up and gripped Lydia's hand tightly as a player ran towards the goal and made a shot that hit Scott dead in his face, causing him to fall backwards into the goal. Several people in the stand, most of the Lacrosse team, and even Coach began to laugh as Scott picked himself up.

"C'mon Scott…" Charlotte mumbled to herself, and Scott looked at her curiously before turning his attention to another player who had scooped up a ball and was running towards the goal. Only this time, when he made the shot, Scott caught it with ease. Player after player ran towards the goal, and Scott easily blocked all of their shots.

"He's good…" Allison commented.

"Very good…" Lydia added.

"Yeah…" Charlotte muttered as Jackson cut ahead of the other players in the line. Charlotte sat up a little straighter and gripped Lydia's hand a little tighter as Jackson ran towards the goal and made an amazing shot.

An amazing shot, that Scott caught effortlessly.

Lydia and Charlotte both jumped to their feet and began to cheer, and Allison laughed but stayed seated.

* * *

Charlotte wasn't sure how they convinced her to do this, but after school, she, Scott, and Stiles were walking through the Preserve to find Scott's inhaler and possibly the other half of the dead body.

"I don't know what it was, it was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball." Scott tried to explain his shockingly sudden success at practice earlier. "And that's not the only weird thing…"

"What else has been happening to you?" Charlotte asked.

"I can hear stuff I shouldn't hear, smell things-"

"Smell things?" Stiles butted in, "Like what?"

"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket." Scott said simply, and walked ahead of them.

"I don't even have any mint mojito-" Stiles stopped and pulled a piece of gum out of his pocket in surprise. He went to put it in his mouth but Charlotte slapped it out of his hand.

"If you didn't know it was there, chances are it's not safe to eat." Charlotte scolded playfully.

"So all of this started with the bite?" Stiles asked Scott as they hiked deeper through the Preserve.

"What if it's like an infection, like my body is flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something!?" Scott began to panic.

"You know what, I actually think I've heard of this." Stiles said, and Charlotte looked at him in surprise, "It's a specific kind of infection."

"Are you serious?" Scott looked terrified.

"Yeah, yeah, I think it's called Lycanthropy." Stiles said as seriously as he could, but Charlotte caught on to his joke and decided to join in.

"What is that? Is it bad?" Scott asked.

"Oh yeah," Charlotte said, "It's the worst, but only once a month."

Scott looked at her, completely confused. "Once a month? Like your period?"

"Yeah, except instead of a full week of blood and torture, it's only one night." Charlotte explained.

"The night of the full moon." Stiles added, and then he and Charlotte mockingly howled liked wolves.

Scott laughed and punched both of them in their shoulders. "Guys, c'mon, there could be something seriously wrong with me!"

"We know!" Charlotte giggled as Stiles said, "You're a werewolf!" Charlotte then playfully growled and clawed at her brother's back.

"Okay obviously we're kidding… But, if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, its cause Friday's a full moon." Stiles teased.

"I could have sworn this was it…" Scott muttered as he stopped and looked around. Charlotte, who had brought along her camera, tuned out of their conversation and began to snap pictures of the wildlife. She usually didn't bring her camera anywhere except for the graveyard, which is how she had met Isaac. She briefly thought back to the day they met, the fall of their freshman year. It was a few days after her and Scott's birthday, and their mother had bought Charlotte a camera. Since it had been close to Halloween, Charlotte had decided to go to the graveyard to test it out. Isaac had found her taking pictures, and he took her to see some his favorite graves. Ever since then, she loved going back to the graveyard to take pictures, and Isaac enjoyed following her around and talking to her while she did so.

Charlotte got so caught up in taking pictures and thinking about Isaac that she didn't even notice the handsome man in a black leather jacket standing in front of her until he cleared his throat. She squeaked and nearly dropped her camera in surprise.

"Oh, oh! Stiles! Scott!" She hissed and kicked dirt at her twin and friend and they both looked at her and the man in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" The man sounded very irritated as he walked towards them. "Huh? This is private property."

Stiles and Scott were too intimidated to think of an excuse, so Charlotte spoke up.

"I'm so sorry, we didn't mean to intrude. We didn't know this area was privately owned." She apologized and hoped he'd forgive them without calling the police.

"We were just looking for something, but…" Scott shrugged, "Forget it."

The man grabbed something from his pocket and tossed it at Scott. Charlotte quickly realized it was the inhaler they were looking for.

"Thank you!" Charlotte called out as the man turned around and walked away. He gave no indication as to whether or not he heard her. As he walked out of sight, a tense moment of silence passed between the trio.

"Alright, c'mon. I gotta get to work and Charlotte has rehearsal." Scott began to walk away, but Stiles stopped him.

"Dude, that was Derek Hale! You remember, right? He's only like a few years older than us." Stiles exclaimed.

"That's Derek Hale?" Charlotte let out a soft wolf whistle, "Holy shit, that man is _attractive._"

"Remember what?" Scott asked, ignoring his sister's lewd comment.

"His family?" When Scott made no sign of realizing what Stiles was talking about, he huffed and continued, "They all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago."

Charlotte's good mood dissipated as she thought about what life would be like if all of her family had died. In her own opinion, it was bad enough that her parents had got a divorce.

"I wonder what he's doing back…" Scott said and grabbed Charlotte's hand, squeezing it softly to comfort her.

Stiles only shrugged in response.

* * *

Rehearsals at the community theater usually put Charlotte in a good mood. She loved being on stage, and she knew she had the talent to show off all she wanted. Their upcoming show was mainly improvisational, and she loved being forced to think on her feet in front of an audience. However, Charlotte did not love being forced to walk home in the rain because her family was too busy with their jobs and her friends were all too busy with their lives. Charlotte groaned and stepped outside into the freezing rain. After a few minutes of walking, she noticed a black Camaro pull up to the side of the road, and the window rolled down. Charlotte's eyes widened as she realized that it was Derek Hale who was driving the car.

"Need a ride?" He offered with a small smile.

"Uh, yeah! Sure." Charlotte stepped into the car, and shivered as the air conditioning made her wet clothes seem even colder. Before Derek began driving again, he quickly took off his leather jacket and handed it to her.

"You look like you need this more than I do." He said simply, and she quickly pulled the jacket on, easily settling into its warmth. "What's your address?" Charlotte gave it to him, and he pulled back onto the road.

"I just wanted to say sorry again," Charlotte began, "For trespassing on your property. I wouldn't have let those two idiots gone out there if I had known. And also, thank you so much for finding my brother's inhaler."

"Apology accepted, just make sure you don't come back unless I say it's okay." He said in an almost playful manner and nudged her shoulder. "How did your brother even lose his inhaler on my property in the first place?"

"My brother may or may not have gotten roped into finding a dead body last night." Charlotte shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant. "My friends don't exactly have good decision making skills."

"Did you go with them?" Derek asked.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." She winked cheekily at him, giving in to her urge to flirt, "Nah, I didn't go. I spent my night doing someone- I mean, some_thing _much better."

"I think that you went with them last night." Derek said, his voice getting a bit lower and rougher. "I think that you're lying to me because you don't want to seem childish and immature in my eyes because you're thinking of me in a way that isn't entirely appropriate for someone who's still in high school."

"Oh yeah?" Charlotte tried to remain calm but her breathing hitched and she pressed her legs together, trying to ignore the throbbing heat coming from her core. "That's a little self-centered, don't you think?"

"Does me knowing that you lied excite you?" Derek turned to look at the girl squirming in her seat, "Do you want me to treat you like the naughty girl that we both know you are?"

"Are you trying to excite me?" Brown met green as she stared him straight in the eye.

"Is it working?" He teased, and Charlotte bit her lip and nodded.

"You're interesting, Charlotte." Derek said with a smug smirk as he pulled into the driveway of the McCall house. His hand wandered over from his stick shift to her thigh, "I like interesting."

They sat there, staring at each other for a few intense moments before Charlotte blushed and then practically jumped out of his car.

"I'll see you around, Charlotte." Derek chuckled before closing the door and driving away.

Charlotte immediately dashed to her room and slammed her bedroom door behind her. She ripped off her wet rehearsal clothes as if they were strangling her and flopped down on her bed, Derek's leather jacket in hand, and shoved her hand into her panties. She closed her eyes and moaned loudly as she thought of the way his gaze made her skin feel like fire and his voice made her blood feel like magma coursing through her body.

Charlotte came with his face in her thoughts and his name on her lips.

_'Ah, fuck.'_ She thought as she laid there panting, _'What the hell am I getting myself into?'_

* * *

Half an hour later, Scott came home smiling like a complete dork. Charlotte, who was enjoying her post-orgasm bliss by sitting in the kitchen, eating a PB&J sandwich and watching Jerry Springer, picked up on her twin's good mood and smiled at him.

"What up, twin of mine?" Charlotte teased. Scott sat down next to her and stole a bite of her sandwich, but Charlotte didn't really mind.

"Well," He began after he swallowed the food in mouth, "I met a girl today at school-"

"Allison Argent." Charlotte said with a smug smirk.

"Yeah! And well, she accidentally hit a dog with her car and brought it in to the clinic. Dr. Deaton was out running an errand, so it was just me there."

"Aw, poor puppy." Charlotte frowned.

"I patched up the dog and then asked her if she'd go to a party with me." Scott finished with a dopey smile.

"Aw, cute! But, I thought she had family night?" Charlotte tilted her head to the side.

"She told me it was a lie." Scott shrugged.

"Rude… Oh well. I can't be mad at her when she makes you this ridiculously happy." Charlotte grinned and poked his cheek.

"I'm not the only one who's happy, so what's brightening your mood?" Scott asked and then stole another bite of her sandwich.

"Well, I met a guy today." Charlotte said simply, and Scott raised an eyebrow at her.

"Another one? What about Isaac?" Scott asked.

"Well, it's not like Isaac and I are dating. I mean, if Isaac were to ask me out, then I'd definitely go for him rather than this other guy. I think I'm just lusting after the new guy, but eh. It could go somewhere, I guess." She shrugged.

Charlotte went to bed, her thoughts consumed with the possibilities of relationships with Isaac and Derek, and Scott went to bed his mind solely focused on Allison.

* * *

When Charlotte got up the next morning, she immediately noticed the absence of her twin. His bike was still in the yard, and nothing in the kitchen was moved from where she had placed it last night.

"I wonder where he is…" She muttered, feeling somewhat hurt that he hadn't woken her up or at least left a note. Jackson noticed her sour mood when she got into the car with him.

"You feeling okay, Char?" He asked, concerned for her.

"Yeah, yeah. I just don't know where Scott is right now, and he usually wakes me up or something if he plans on doing anything without me." Charlotte shrugged and frowned. With one hand still on the steering wheel, Jackson placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in for an awkward half hug.

"Well, I'm sure he's off being his usual dumbass self and for once actually thought better of dragging you down to his levels of idiocy." Perhaps Jackson's words weren't the best at making Charlotte feel better, but her spirit certainly lifted at his attempt.

"Thanks, Jacks…" She muttered softly, and looked out the window.

"Charlotte… I have a theory about your brother…" Jackson began to say cautiously, "I think… I think he might be on drugs."

Charlotte immediately turned to him and slapped his chest. "Jackson!"

"What?" He stared at her incredulously, "It's a completely plausible theory! How else did he go from a dumbass with asthma problems to a ridiculously amazing Lacrosse player overnight!? You have to admit there is something seriously weird about that!"

Charlotte bit her lip and tried to think of where he could be getting performance improvement drugs from. "I… I don't know, Jackson. I mean, Scott isn't the type to do drugs. And wouldn't he tell me? I'm his sister! I'm his _twin_ sister!"

"If you were doing drugs, would you tell Scott?" Jackson asked.

"Well, no…" Charlotte muttered sheepishly, "I mean, I still haven't told him that I'm sexually active."

"So then why do you think that Scott would tell you that he's doing drugs?" Charlotte didn't want to admit that Jackson had a point, but conceded anyway.

"Okay, maybe he's doing drugs… Could you do me a favor and find out? You do share a locker room with him, after all." She looked at Jackson with the biggest, most pitiful puppy eyes she could muster.

"Charlotte, don't look at me like that-" She continued to do so anyway, "Charlotte, holy shit, put your face away, I was already planning on asking him!"

Charlotte grinned and pecked his cheek.

* * *

After school, Charlotte sat on the bleachers by herself. After the conversation she had with Jackson this morning, she didn't feel quite up to socializing with anyone. While Lydia and Allison respected her decision to sit alone, Isaac sat beside her before Coach called for the start of practice.

"Are you feeling okay, Charlotte?" He asked, slowly putting his hand on her upper back and rubbing it gently. Charlotte sighed softly and leaned into his touch.

"Yeah, I guess." She shrugged, "I'm just worried about Scott. Jackson brought up a good point this morning while he was driving me to school, and I just… I think he might be hiding something from me."

Isaac frowned, and moved his hand to her chin, tilting it up so she was looking directly into his bright blue eyes.

"Well, whatever it is, don't let it get to you too much, okay? You're too beautiful to look so sad." He complimented, and Charlotte blushed heavily. Her heart thudded in her chest and she didn't know what to say, so she settled for grinning stupidly and leaning her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that, completely happy and comfortable in their silence. It was all too soon that Coach Finstock blew his whistle and Isaac had to go join the others. "You can call me and text me whenever you need to, if you want to talk about it more." Isaac offered, and Charlotte nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind." She smiled at him as he jogged onto the field. That's when Charlotte noticed Stiles was trying to talk to Scott, but Scott ignored him in favor of actually playing Lacrosse. When Coach finished his speech and Stiles walked over to the bench, Charlotte moved from her spot on the bleachers to where Stiles was sitting.

"What's up, Stiles?" She asked and he huffed.

"At least one McCall actually wants to pay attention to me." He complained then began to explain, "I overheard my dad on the phone. The fiber analysis came back from the lab in L.A. and they found animal hairs on the body. Three guesses as to what the animal was."

"What do I get if I guess it correctly?" Charlotte asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I dunno, what do you want?" Stiles shrugged.

"Buy me lunch tomorrow." Charlotte said simply, "And if I don't get it correct, you get…"

"A kiss." Stiles said suddenly and then smiled cheekily. "On the lips."

"Hmmm… Mountain Lion?" Charlotte asked, with a small smile.

"Nope, two guesses left." Stiles smiled back, hoping she would guess wrong all three times.

"Coyote?"

"Wrong again, one guess left." Charlotte could tell he was getting more excited at the prospect of winning.

"Hmmm…" She briefly glanced at the field to make sure no one was watching, and then leaned closer to him. Just as their lips were about to touch she whispered, "Wolf," and pulled away from him.

Stiles groaned in disappointment. "Yeah, yeah, the hair belonged to a freakin wolf."

"That was actually my first guess, but I just wanted to string you along for a bit." She teased playfully.

"Can I still have that kiss?" He asked sheepishly and Charlotte snorted.

"If you want it then you have to earn it." She said with a smug smile then turned away from Stiles to watch her brother play. She sat there in a daze as her brother pulled amazing stunts that she had never seen him even attempt before.

"Hey, Charlotte?" Stiles leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Yeah?" She whispered back.

"Wanna come over after practice and research what the hell is going on with your brother?" Stiles asked.

"…Yeah."

* * *

Stiles drove Charlotte to the Stilinski household, and they immediately went up to his room.

"My dad is at work right now, and we have several hours to spend before you have to go get ready for the party." Stiles said and sat at his desk, opening up his laptop. Charlotte laid down on his bed and started using the tablet that Danny let her borrow. They researched nonstop, scanning several books, browsing various websites, and printing out tons of pages. After two hours, Charlotte dozed off and curled up underneath the covers of Stiles' bed. Stiles stopped reading for a few moments to stare at her for a few minutes, and then jumped in surprise when he heard someone knock on his door. He tossed the book in his hand on to Charlotte to wake her up.

"Wha- What's happening?" She asked sleepily, and rubbed her eyes. Stiles snorted and opened his bedroom door to reveal Scott.

"Dude, get in." Stiles huffed as Scott walked into his room then closed the door behind him. "You gotta see this stuff. Charlotte and I have been researching nonstop, reading websites, books, all this information!"

Scott glanced at his sister who had curled back up underneath Stiles' blanket. "Nonstop, huh? Stiles, how much Adderall have you had today?"

"A lot, doesn't matter," Stiles shrugged and grabbed a bunch of papers off of his desk, "Just listen."

"Is this about the body?" Scott asked as he pushed Charlotte off of Stiles' bed so he could sit down. Charlotte whined in protest and moved so she could sprawl out on top of her brother's lap. "Did they find out who did it?"

"Nah, they're still questioning people," Stiles' spun his desk chair around so he could face Scott, "Even Derek Hale." At the mention of Derek, Charlotte sat up and began to actually pay attention to their conversation.

"Derek Hale? The guy we met in the woods the other day?" Scott questioned.

"Yes! But that's not it okay!" Stiles seemed to be freaking out now, and Scott looked taken aback.

"What then?"

"Remember the joke from the other day?" Charlotte asked as she began to pull her hair to the side and braid it, tugging at it harsher than she needed to.

Stiles interrupted before Scott could answer, "It's not a joke anymore." Scott looked confused and Stiles huffed in frustration, "The wolf, the bite in the woods- Charlotte and I started doing all of this reading- Do you even know why a wolf howls?" He exclaimed and stood up.

"Should I?" Scott asked, not following where Stiles was going with this.

"It's a signal." Charlotte said simply.

"When a wolf is alone, it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard a wolf howling then- then, maybe there could've been others nearby, maybe even a whole pack of them!" Stiles elaborated.

"A whole pack of wolves?" Scott seemed surprised.

"No, Scott." Charlotte muttered, as Stiles said, "Werewolves."

Scott elbowed Charlotte harshly then stood up, "Are you two seriously wasting my time with this? You know I'm picking up Allison in an hour." Scott was about to leave, but Stiles placed a hand on his chest.

"I saw you on the field today, Scott, okay, what you did wasn't just amazing, alright, it was impossible." Stiles tried to explain.

"Unless you're some sort of supernatural creature." Charlotte added.

"So, I made a good shot-" Scott tried to play it off as nothing, but Stiles was having none of that.

"No, you made an incredible shot!" He exclaimed and grabbed Scott's bag then threw it at Charlotte who caught it and placed it on Stiles' bed. "The way you moved, your speed, your reflexes! People can't just suddenly do that overnight! And, and then there's the vision! The senses!"

"Not to mention, you don't even need your inhaler anymore!" Charlotte piped up, as she stood up from the bed.

"Okay! Guys, I can't think about this right now! We'll talk tomorrow." Scott sighed.

"Tomorrow!?" Charlotte said in disbelief, "Dumbass, the full moon is tonight!"

"Don't you get it?" Stiles said for emphasis.

"What are you two trying to do? I just made first line, I got a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me, and everything in my life is somehow perfect! Why are you two trying to ruin it?" Scott growled in frustration. Charlotte cautiously put her hand on Scott's shoulder while Stiles sat down in his computer chair.

"We're trying to help." Stiles said firmly, "You're cursed, Scott. And, y'know, it's not just that the moon will cause you to physically change, it also happens to be when your bloodlust will be at its peak."

"Bloodlust." Scott scoffed in disbelief, and Charlotte tightened her grip on his shoulder.

"Yeah, your urge to kill." Charlotte supplied.

"I'm already feeling an urge to kill." Scott grumbled as he glared at Stiles.

"We'll get through this," Stiles said and he turned around to his desk to grab a book then began to read out loud, "'The change can be caused by anger, or anything that raises your pulse." Stiles slammed the book down and then turned around to Scott, smirking as if that one passage explained everything. "Alright? Well, Charlotte and I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does, so you gotta cancel this date!" Charlotte began to rifle through Scott's bag to find his phone.

"Charlotte, what are you doing?" Scott groaned as she pulled his phone out and searched through his contact list.

"I'm canceling the date." She said simply and began to leave Stiles' room with Scott's phone in her hands.

"No, give it to me!" Scott snarled and pinned his sister to the wall, one hand gripping her wrists tightly and the other rose to punch her, but instead of following through, he turned around and slammed his hand onto Stiles' computer chair, knocking it over. Charlotte trembled and slid down Stiles' wall with a whimper, her hand immediately going to her hair and tugging on it. Stiles immediately went to her side and pulled her into a hug, while Scott began to breathe harshly.

The three of them stayed like that for a few moments, until Scott calmed down and looked over at Stiles and Charlotte. His eyes widened at the realization of what he had done.

"Char… I'm sorry. I… I gotta go get ready for the party…" He walked over to Stiles' bed and grabbed his bag, then headed for the door. He paused at the door and then turned back to Charlotte and Stiles who had not moved from their position. "I'm sorry. Please drive her home." He said then left.

A few tense minutes after Scott had left, Charlotte shakily rose to her feet and walked over to Stiles' bed to sit down. Stiles' said nothing, only picked up his computer chair and sighed, then froze in utter shock.

"Charlotte… Char, look at this!" He spun his computer chair around to reveal the claw marks that had torn it open.

* * *

Things were tense in the McCall household after Stiles' dropped Charlotte off. Instead of talking to her brother and mother like she usually would have done, she went straight to her room to get ready for the party. Just as she was about to leave her room to ask her mother for an opinion on how Derek's leather jacket looked with her outfit, she heard her mother ask Scott a question.

"Is this a party or a date?"

"Maybe both." Scott said sheepishly.

"And her name is…?" Their mother asked, teasingly.

"Allison."

"Allison, nice." Charlotte heard the dangling of keys, and knew that her mother had just handed them to Scott. "Just remember that you're also responsible for driving your sister there and taking her home."

"Thank you."

"We don't need to have a talk, do we?" Charlotte covered her mouth with her hands to stop her giggle from being heard.

"Mom, I'm not having the safe sex talk with you!" Scott protested.

"Oh my god! No, I meant about keeping the tank full! Give me those back." She heard her mother snatch the keys back from Scott. "Your sister can drive since she's the responsible one who I've already had both talks with."

"Are you serious?" Scott whined.

"You bet your ass, I'm serious! I'm not about to end up on some reality television show with some pregnant sixteen year old!"

At this point, Charlotte walked out of her room and into Scott's. "He can drive, I'm not really feeling up to being behind a wheel tonight."

"Does that mean you'll be drinking?" Their mother turned around to face Charlotte, and Charlotte shrugged.

"It's a party, so probably." She said simply. Melissa just stared at her two kids before huffing and walking off.

At the party, Charlotte lost herself to the beat of the music and the sway of the crowd. She had a drink in one hand and cute boys surrounding her, and she really did not want to focus on what had happened at Stiles' house earlier. When someone pulled her by her hips and kissed her neck, she turned around to face them.

"Derek?" She squeaked in surprise and the older man grinned at her and began to dance with her. Instead of doing the logical thing and questioning it, Charlotte closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his body pressed closely to her own, and not once did she notice her brother angrily staring at them.

"My jacket looks good on you." Derek murmured in her ear, his voice hot and heavy. "Follow me." She let him lead her inside, where he pressed her up against a wall and began to kiss and nip at her neck. Their hips moved together, and Charlotte gasped when she felt his thick erection rub against her thigh.

They continued on like that, passionately kissing and grinding against each other when suddenly, Derek pulled away from her.

"Your brother just left the party… I think I should take you and Allison back to your homes." He said simply, and grabbed Charlotte's hand, entwining their fingers together.

"How did you know that Scott just left?" Charlotte asked as he led her outside, but her question received no answer as they walked over to where Allison was standing.

"Allison." Derek called out to the brunette, and she turned around to face him and Charlotte, "I'm a friend of Scott's." Allison glanced back at the road, and then turned back to Charlotte and Derek. "My name's Derek."

"He's gonna give us a ride home." Charlotte explained at Allison's confused face.

* * *

Derek pulled into Charlotte's driveway and parked, but Charlotte made no move to get out of the car. The moment she got into the Camaro, she began to question how Derek could have possibly noticed Scott leaving the party, and only one answer seemed logical in her mind.

"Are you a werewolf?" Charlotte asked bluntly and he looked at her in surprise.

"Yes, I am." He answered as bluntly as her question had been, "How did you-"

"Is Scott going to hurt somebody?" She cut him off, not interested in answering his questions.

"Probably, but not if I can stop him first." Charlotte was quiet for a few moments, and seemed to be deep in thought.

"Did you bite him?" She finally asked.

"No, I didn't." Derek reached across the seat and grabbed Charlotte's hand, "but I can help him."

Charlotte looked over at him, overcome with emotion, and leaned forward. Derek did the same and their lips met in a soft, chaste kiss that was nothing like the passionate make-out session they had at the party.

"Go make sure he's okay." Charlotte whispered, then got out of Derek's car and headed inside.

She didn't look back as Derek pulled out of her driveway.

* * *

A wolfed-out Scott ran through the forest, only stopping abruptly when he noticed Allison's jacket and his sister's silver ring and chain hanging from a tree.

"Where are they!?" He growled out in rage.

"They're safe," A voice said, "from you."

* * *

The next morning, Stiles had picked Charlotte up so they could go find Scott. When they did find him, he was walking on the side of the road, half-naked. Stiles pulled the Jeep up next to him, and Scott got in. Charlotte silently handed him a towel.

"Y'know what actually worries me the most?" Scott sighed.

"If you say Allison, I'm gonna punch you in the head." Charlotte growled from the backseat.

"She probably hates me now." Scott whined and leaned his head against the window.

"I doubt that." Charlotte huffed, "but you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology."

"Or you could just tell her the truth," Stiles suggested, "And revel in the awesomeness of the fact that you're a freaking werewolf."

All it took was one glare from Scott for Stiles to shoot that down as a bad idea.

"Hey, we'll get through this." Stiles playfully slapped Scott's shoulder, "C'mon, if I have to, I'll chain you up myself on full moon nights and feed you live mice. I had a boa once, I could do it." He teased.

"Had, being keyword here." Charlotte joked.

This was definitely going to be an interesting year.

**A/N: So there it is! The first episode of Teen Wolf! This took me all day to write. I'll try to get an episode out per week, maybe two if I have a lot of free time. Please review, they make my day so much better! :)**


End file.
